Fiendish Desires
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Kasumi x Ryu Hayabusa. Doku's curse lowers Ryu's inhibitions. ONESHOT. Warnings inside. R&R if you want.


Author's Note: A newly edited version.

Warnings: Contains sexual situations involving a minor and semi-rape, but not really since Ryu is doing the deed.

"…" – speech

'..' – thoughts

(Hayabusa Village)

Ryu Hayabusa stared down the towering mass of black armor that had destroyed his village. The dark samurai held the Dark Dragon Blade and stood cockily before the young Dragon Ninja. Ryu's eyes filled with rage as he readied his sword. He was face to face with the monster that had wretched his brethren from him. The demon that had destroyed his home would pay for the crimes he had committed against the Hayabusa clan. The shinobi's anger overtook him and he charged at the fiend lord ready to strike a deadly blow. The dark samurai easily blocked the attack and knocked his assailant back. The young Hayabusa Ninja was not ready to give up. He furiously attacked the dark lord but made no progress. Doku grew bored of this game and decided to end it as cruelly as possible. He pulled the Dark Dragon Blade back and thrust it forward viciously, impaling Ryu, and proceeded to slam him into the ground as if he were a bug on the edge of his blade. The fiend lord, satisfied with his work, left the last of the Hayabusa Ninja to drown in a pool of his own blood.

(Mugen Tenshin Village)

Kasumi jumped out of her bed as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She gripped her chest tightly and she had a sudden flashed a fallen ninja in a burned down village.

"Hayabusa-san?" she choked out.

After she had recovered from her shock, she quickly burst into her brother's room for information.

"Onii-san!" Kasumi said in a panic. "Where is Ayane?"

Hayate groaned and rolled over in his bed. "On a mission." He answered groggily.

"With Hayabusa-san?"

Her brother grunted his affirmation. Kasumi let the thoughts settle in her mind and left to find her father: the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja.

"Otou-sama!" Kasumi burst into her parents' room. "Do you know where Ayane is?"

Shiden rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Kasumi? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to wake you." Kasumi bowed apologetically. "I need to know where Ayane is."

Her father frowned in thought. "She was sent to assist Murai, the leader of the Shadow Ninja Clan."

"Her last report said she was in the Hayabusa Village." Ayame added drowsily.

"Thank you Otou-sama, Okaa-sama!" She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, Kasumi!" her father commanded. "Why are you looking for Ayane?"

The young kunoichi hugged her arms. "She's helping Hayabusa-san isn't she?"

"Yes. What do you want with him?"

"I think he's hurt… I'm worried about him." She answered sheepishly.

"What reason do you…" her father started.

"Shiden." Ayame interrupted. "She feels very strongly about this. Trust her instincts."

Appreciation for her mother filled Kasumi's eyes. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She bowed deeply and rushed out of the room.

Shiden frowned. "Why did you let her go?"

Ayame snuggled into her husband's chest. "Don't worry so much. She's very skilled… more skilled than you were at her age, as a matter of fact."

"Kasumi is my daughter." The ninja sighed. "I'll always worry about her."

Ayame laughed. "I would think you would be more worried about Ryu."

"Why should I be?" Shiden grunted. "That boy hardly knows Kasumi."

"That boy has become quite a handsome young man… and he has stolen your daughter's heart."

Shiden gritted his teeth as Ayame giggled again.

(Hayabusa Village Remains)

After informing her mother and father of her departure, Kasumi set off to the Hayabusa Village. It had been a long time since she had been there and it took a few days for her to find it. Her face paled when she arrived at the ruins of the Hayabusa Village. The kunoichi felt the chill the death as she walked through the burned remains of her friend's home. Kasumi's breath caught in her chest when she found that the Hayabusa graveyard's occupants had multiplied.

'If there are graves…' Kasumi thought with a bit of hope. 'There had to be somebody to bury them…'

She continued toward the back of the graveyard when something caught her eye. The moonlight reflected off of something hanging from one of the graves. On a closer examination, she found a pale blue jewel on a chain. When the kunoichi touched the jewel it gave off a powerful radiance and her instincts told her that it belonged there. She stared at it for a moment longer and bowed respectfully.

'Maybe Murai-sama would know where they are…' Kasumi frowned in thought.

(Shadow Ninja Fortress)

"Hai!" Kasumi grunted as she kicked a ninja into a wall.

She caught a kick and countered by jumping up and kicking her assailant in the face. The kunoichi dodged sword stab and grabbed the attacking ninja's arm. She pulled him forward and swung her knee into the back of his neck, slamming him into the ground. Kasumi held her stance as she tried to sense any other ninja that might be lurking nearby. She was a little surprised that she was attacked immediately as she entered the vicinity of the fortress. When she finally reached the top, she burst into Murai's chambers.

"Murai-sama!"

"Kasumi?" a muscular man in white answered.

"Do you know where Hayabusa-san is?" she asked almost frantically.

"He has…" Murai said carefully. "…left."

"Where to?"

"I… can not…" He started.

"Murai-sama! Please!" she lowered her head. "I…I have to see him."

The older ninja saw the defeat in her eyes and frowned sympathetically.

"He has gone to the Vigoor Empire."

"Vigoor?" Kasumi raised her eyebrow. "Isn't that city…?"

Murai grunted his confirmation. "He has stowed away on an airship heading for the capital."

"Is there another way in?"

He lowered his eyes in thought. "There is a military supply train that leaves Tokyo once a week to Tairon."

"I would have to sneak on board…"

"Right, I could give you a map of the city." Murai offered. "Once in the city, you should head for Muramasa's shop. Ryu would have had to stop there for supplies and Muramasa would know more about his whereabouts."

Kasumi has all the information she needed to sneak aboard the supply train as well as a map of Tairon. She thanked Murai for his help and headed for Tokyo.

Murai smirked as she left. 'Ryu is lucky that I am generous enough to allow him to experience the passion of love. He won't get another chance once my plans have succeeded.'

(Tairon Military Base, Vigoor Empire)

The communications tower had been destroyed thanks to a certain Super Ninja and had caused an enormous uproar of chaos and confusion within the military base. He had taken Ayane's suggestion and headed to the control room of the base in order to steal a train back to the Dworku District. Ryu ducked down on the top of the speeding locomotive waiting for his stop. However, he had forgotten to check the destination of the rails and found himself in an imminent head on collision with the supply train scheduled to arrive at the aforementioned military base. Luckily, he had gotten close enough to the Dworku District that he could reach it on foot. He abandoned ship just in time to see the two trains collide and cause a fiery mushroom cloud. Just for a moment, the young Hayabusa Ninja saw a blue blur escape the explosion as well.

'I don't have time to worry about this.' Ryu shook his head. 'If the Vigoor Army wasn't out for my blood before; they are now.'

(Dworku District – Tairon, Vigoor Empire)

Kasumi brushed the dust off of her ninja garb and took in her surroundings. She knew that Tairon was a military city, but she didn't expect to cause such a commotion the minute she entered it.

"Hey you!" a garbled male voice called out. "It's past curfew for civilians!"

Kasumi slapped her forehead and cursed silently. 'Some ninja you are Kasumi."

She turned to find three Vigoorian soldiers staring her down.

"She doesn't look like a civilian." The first one grunted.

"Is she the ninja that attacked the communications tower?" the second accused.

"Probably not… but she's too hot to kill." The third chuckled.

Kasumi's eyes widened when she caught the man's insinuation. 'Ecchi…'

The kunoichi rolled forward and flipped back, kicking the man in the face. She jumped over him and caught his neck between her ankles and threw him down a set of stairs. Kasumi rolled backwards to avoid a volley of bullets and pushed herself into the air to release a pair of shuriken to knock the guns out of the two soldiers hands. The first soldier took three spear hand strikes to the chest and a spinning pirouette kick to the face. The last took a skyscraper kick in the chin and was knocked out with a drop kick to the face, after which she rebounded and landed gracefully. Kasumi quickly made a dash out of the area to avoid being caught again.

'Colliding trains… ambushed by pervert soldiers…' Kasumi thought. 'This is a strange city.'

(Zarkhan Labyrinth, Vigoor Empire)

A few days had past and Ryu had overcome several challenges that even a ninja would have difficulty dealing with. The Dragon Ninja had already defeated the Lord of the Greater Fiends but he didn't expect him to resurrect himself in spirit form, let alone kidnap Rachel in an attempt to sacrifice her to awaken Alma's true form. He had slain many fiends and Vigoorian soldiers alike on his quest for vengeance and although he had defeated Alma, the Greater Fiend, it was ultimately Doku who had destroyed her. The vigilant shinobi had tracked the Dark Specter into the old Zarkhan Labyrinth where he had finally slain him.

Ryu pulled out the True Dragon Sword from Doku's spectral body with a satisfying clank. However, even in death Doku has found a way to torture the ninja.

"Receive the curse…" Doku growled hauntingly. "Become a fiend…"

Ryu's eyes widened when he felt a surge of dark energy go through his veins. He grunted in pain as his skin turn from tan to sickly shade of blue. His normal piercing green eyes burned and then glowed blood red. The Dragon Ninja's chest heaved and his breathing became heavy. He sensed other fiends nearby and had an incredibly urge to kill. A school of ghost fish had surrounded him, attracted by the surge of energy of the shinobi's transformation. His eyes narrowed and his senses flared as he readied his sword. The fiend ninja slashed viciously at the fish and landed flawless kicks, smashing their brittle bones into pieces. Ryu took great pleasure in the kill and moved onward to find more victims.

(Zarkhan Palace Exterior, Vigoor Empire)

The bloodthirsty shinobi plowed through the fiends guarding the palace entrance. When he reached the bridge leading into the palace he smelled something familiar… something very intoxicating. It was blood… fresh human blood and it was further down the path past the bridge. The smell became stronger and stronger as he approached a large metallic gate leading to the Great Steps. He drew his sword and burst through the door to find a dying Black Spider Ninja. Ryu sheathed his sword in disappointment.

"You… you're… Ryu Hayabusa?" the ninja gasped in pain.

The cursed shinobi answered with a cold stare. The dying ninja explained his situation and gave Ryu a key to enter Emperor's palace, entrusting him with the task of destroying the Holy Vigoor Emperor and lifting the fiends' curse on the city. He turned to use the key when he picked up the scent again… the scent of human blood being spilled.

(The Great Square – Tairon, Vigoor Empire)

Kasumi gasped and gripped her side as blood slowly trickled down her hand. She had recently met with Muramasa and he had informed her that Ryu would be heading to the Palace of the Holy Vigoor Emperor. On her way there she found that the fiends' curse had extended to the soldiers patrolling the city and they caught her by surprise. They were fiends now, heartless, bloodthirsty demons. The kunoichi had no choice; she had to put an end to their cruel existence. She drew her wakizashi from its sheath and stood defensively. Before she could launch her attack an overlarge shuriken decapitated one of the cursed soldiers and returned to its owner like a boomerang.

"Hayabusa-san?" Kasumi whispered.

The fiends charged at the ninja more out of instinct than to avenge their fallen comrade. Ryu easily dispatched them with an incendiary shuriken to the head and a neck snapping Guillotine Throw. He turned to deal with their unfortunate prey.

'Kasumi?' Ryu thought frantically. "It… it can't be…!'

He clutched his forehead in pain as he struggled with the evil growing inside of him. The shinobi's eyes flashed back from red to green… then to red again.

'I… want… _her._'

Kasumi sheathed her weapon and approached him cautiously. "Hayabusa-san? Are you alright?"

She froze when she felt the evil aura that he was radiating and her eyes widened when she saw his fiery eyes. He had been taken by the curse. Ryu took slow, heavy steps toward the kunoichi until he had successfully backed her into a wall. Kasumi didn't want to fight her friend, but the curse had corrupted him; it was her duty as a ninja to destroy evil. The kunoichi gathered herself and threw two hard punches that landed onto Ryu's chest. He flinched slightly. Kasumi swung her leg upward but it was caught effortlessly by the cursed ninja. His hands ached to feel her skin and he slowly ran his free hand up her smooth, creamy thigh.

"Ecchi!" Kasumi screamed and focused her energy into her fist and punched Ryu squarely in the face.

The shinobi growled and recoiled giving Kasumi enough room to spin around and thrust her foot into his face. However, her counterattack was cut short and she was slammed against the cold stone wall. The young kunoichi felt the Dragon Ninja's hard muscles pressed against her body and squirmed beneath him, but to no avail. He pulled back his ninja hood and lowered his mask, revealing a set of sharpened fangs. The kunoichi gasped suddenly when he lowered his lips and began to suckle on her neck. His hands moved from her shoulders down to her soft supple ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Hayabusa-san! Please… stop!" Kasumi choked out.

Ryu growled softly and moved his hands to her hips. He began to tug at the strings that held her panties up and moved his lips to the other side of her neck. The dark shinobi seductively ran his fangs along her neck and dragged his tongue over the sensitive flesh as her panties fell to the floor. Kasumi struggled harder against him and he wanted her even more. His hand moved up her thigh and his thick middle finger pushed its way into her tight slit.

"Hayabusa-san!" Kasumi screamed. "Don't… please…"

Dissatisfied with her response, Ryu pushed another finger into her and used his thumb to rub her clitoris.

"Ahhh! RYU!" the kunoichi cried out. "Stop…ah! God… please!"

"That's better." Ryu groaned huskily into her ear.

The corrupted Dragon Ninja kissed down the kunoichi's neck, pulled apart her garb to reveal her full breasts and ran his tongue over her cleavage. Kasumi moaned softly when his mouth found her nipple and a third finger was added into her vagina. She had become so caught up in resisting the overwhelming pleasure that she didn't notice that Ryu had already stripped out of his tight leather ninja suit and dropped her ninja garb to the floor. Her stomach recoiled suddenly when he licked at her wound, indulging himself in the taste of her blood. When he finished he moved down to something much sweeter. Kasumi's legs opened reflexively as his tongue explored her sweet tunnel. Her hands gripped Ryu's head and arched her back, grinding her crotch into his face. The dark ninja roughly massaged her ass and vigorously rubbed her clit, waiting to taste heaven. The young kunoichi's screams increased in volume as her orgasm grew closer and closer until Ryu's ministrations broke her will.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AHHH! Ryu-sama!"

'Ryu-sama?' The ninja thought in amusement. 'Submitting to me already?'

He slurped loudly as her sweet honey flowed into his mouth and Kasumi screamed as his tongue dove deeper into her, desperate for more. When he had drunk all she had to give, he laid her down on the pavement and forced her legs apart. The kunoichi's eyes turned very round when she caught sight of his long, thick erection.

"Ryu…" Kasumi begged. "Please stop… I can't… you're too big…"

The Dragon Ninja paid her no mind and savagely thrust himself into her tight entrance. The young woman's shriek filled the air and echoed throughout the capital. The shinobi grunted as he forced his way deeper into her and continued to pump himself in and out, using his full length each time. Kasumi became deaf to her own cries and was caught between how good this felt and how wrong it was. Hours had passed, along with an indeterminable amount of orgasms until Ryu let out a final roar of pleasure as he released his last load of seed into her pleasure-ridden body. After the cursed ninja caught his breath, he pulled out of her with a gentle 'pop' and wordlessly dressed himself. Ryu examined the unconscious kunoichi's body and approached her one last time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; when he opened his eyes again they became a shining emerald..

"Forgive me. "He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

The shinobi closed his eyes and kissed her gently. When he opened them again, he had once again gained a fiendish ruby color to his eyes. Ryu took one last look at her beautiful form and headed back to the Imperial Palace; he was going to make sure he would never again succumb to his fiendish desires.

End of Story.

Author's Note: A link to the full version can be found in my profile.


End file.
